


Release From Guilt

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Non-erotic spanking, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo is drowning in guilt there is only one thing and one brother that can help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release From Guilt

Leo paced back and forth across the floor of his room. His spirit was too agitated for meditation and until he was calm once more he didn’t feel comfortable being in the company of the rest of his family. After all, it was his own fault that he was like this.

Patrol that night had not gone well and as the leader the responsibility ultimately lay on his shoulders. He was the one that had chosen their patrol route and he was the one that had sent them down to stop the Purple Dragons from breaking into a bank’s ATM system and making off with the money waiting to be dispensed to the patrons. He was also the one that hadn’t seen that in the next alleyway over there was a getaway car waiting to make a quick escape and provide backup to the ones actually grabbing the money.

With a growl of frustration Leo spun around and slammed his fist into the wall next to his bed. It was bad enough that he had made his brothers face a threat that was greater than they had expected but Raph had gotten seriously hurt because of his incompetence.

During the fight Mikey had gotten forced back into a corner by three of the criminals and would have had his head bashed in if Raph hadn’t gotten there in time and shoved him out of the way. In repayment for his protective instinct Raph had taken the blow meant for Mikey though luckily for him it wasn’t his head that had gotten hit but his arm. He did however get a broken collarbone and a dislocated right shoulder for his troubles.

The cry of pain that Raph wasn’t able to hold back had altered Leo to the problem. It took just a moment to reanalyze the situation and see that they were not in a good place and needed to get out of there as fast as they could.

Three smoke bombs and two unsaved ATMs later the turtles were back in the sewers making their way home as fast as they could go. Raph had been grouchy the whole way back, growling any time someone tried to touch his injured arm.

It had taken Don nearly twenty minutes once they got home to coax Raph into letting him look at the injured limb and relocate the shoulder and put the arm in a sling so that the collarbone could heal correctly. The only thing left was to convince Raph to take some painkillers to help cope with the pain he was no doubt feeling.

Leo had barely been able to stay in the main part of the lair long enough to give Master Splinter a rundown of what had happened on patrol. As soon as he had finished with that task he had immediately retreated to his room to think over everything that had happened and how he had messed up so that he wouldn’t make the same mistake in the future.

Pulling his hand back Leo got ready to send a second punch to the wall as payment for the pain Raph was currently going through. Before Leo had the chance to go through with his punch however the door to his room creaked open.

Leo pulled his punch and turned his head to see who it was that he chosen to disturb him. In the doorway stood Donatello silhouetted by the light from the hallway. Slowly Leo’s fist unclenched and he turned to face his brother fully. The leader wasn’t a bit surprised to see his brother in his room right now while he was in such a state. While Leo was the leader of his family even he couldn’t hold all of that responsibility on his shoulders all of the time without breaking.

That was where Don came in. Somewhere along the way the two of them had worked out a system for times like this when Leo felt like he was about to be dragged under the tidal waves of his guilt of failing to protect one of his brothers, when he felt like he wasn’t worthy of the trust that they placed in him. During these times when Leo felt like he didn’t deserve the love that he got from his family Don gave him exactly what he felt like he deserved instead.

The door closed behind Don and the lock was latched in place giving a sound of finality to the younger turtle’s presences. There was no softness in those normally forgiving eyes as Don gazed at his leader in front of him. No pity or indulgence for the normally in control brother that was currently wallowing in a quagmire of guilt.

“Kneel,” Don ordered in a flat voice.

There was no emotion in his tone or posture. Nothing about Don’s being was in any way meant to be comforting and Leo drew that into his soul as he let his legs buckle under him dropping him to his knees on his cold room floor.

Leonardo stared straight ahead as Don came closer to him. Not so much as a muscle twitched as his younger brother walked in a circle around his still form observing him and taking in every inch of his submissive posture.

Reaching behind himself Don grabbed for the length of wood that was securely strapped to the back of his belt. Instead of his bo staff Don drew out a thin cane that he held easily in one hand. Carefully he brought the thin piece of wood up and down again slapping it against his open palm. It was the perfect implement for Leo’s punishment for the transgressions he had shown tonight. While his bo staff would have left larger bruises that would have lasted longer, the cane would concentrate the force of the blow into a smaller area thus making it more painful.

“Raph’s collarbone was broken and his arm will need to remain in a sling for six weeks in order for it to mend completely,” Donatello coolly informed the kneeling leader. “Six long weeks for him. Forty two days he won’t be able to use his arm to train, to eat, to bathe himself. It will need to remain immobilized for forty two days if he wants to make sure to make a full recovery without any longer lasting weakness in his arm. For every day he can’t use his arm you will receive one stroke. Bend over Leonardo.”

Doing as he was told Leo bent at the waist until his palms and face were pressed flush against the floor and his rump and legs were presented upwards. There was a warning tap against the crease of his ass and that was all the warning Leo got before the cane was removed and brought back down with force leaving a streak of hot pain behind in its wake. Again and again the cane was raised and brought back down to land all along the skin of Leo’s ass and the back side of his thighs. Not even his tail was spared the painful lashing.

This was exactly what Leo needed and was something that he couldn’t get from anyone else in his family. Everyone else would be quick to reassure him that he had done everything in his power to protect his brothers but that wasn’t always enough to stop the tidal wave of guilt from consuming him. In times like this he needed the guilt to be purged from his body and soul through this subjection and Don was the only one that could give that to him.

Each and every strike reminded him how he had failed to keep his brother safe while they were all under his care. Ever flare of pain was another reminder that he needed to be better, more attentive while he was looking after his younger siblings. Every strike whimper of pain he couldn’t hold back was a lance to the infected boil of his soul letting his inner turmoil wash away from him each time Don delivered his harsh punishment.

With one final slap with all of the strength that Don could muster the lashing was over. Quietly the cane was replaced back into Don’s belt while Leo held himself still in the bent over posture until he was permitted to move again. That was part of this ritual with the olive green turtle. Leo may ask for the punishment to help bleed away his guilt but it was only over when Don said it was.

A hiss of discomfort escaped from Leo’s lips as he felt a cool hand rub oil into the stinging flesh that had just been beaten. Even in giving wounds to his brother Donatello could never stop being a caretaker for his family and as much as Leo might crave punishment in times like this Don could never bring himself to truly hurt someone he cared so much for. The oil would help to make sure that no infection took root in the reddened and bruised skin and would help the marks to heal faster than they would on their own.

As soon as he was done Don pulled away and wiped his hand clean on a nearby towel. Only when that was done did he sit back and stare down at his older brother.

“You can rise up now Leo,” Don said softly indicating that the punishment was finally over.

When Leo sat up he couldn’t hide the tears that had welled up along the bottom of his eyes. Whether they were from his sorrow over Raph’s injury or from the spanking that he had just received Don couldn’t be sure and wasn’t about to ask.

Instead the olive green turtle opened his arms and let Leo lean into his side and held him tight. It was one thing to punish his brother at said brother’s request but Don couldn’t bring himself to leave it at just that. Each time the guilt welled up inside Leo so high that this was the only way for him to let it out Don also felt the need to give comfort at the end as well as the hurt that came before.

While Don wasn’t sure this was the most healthy way for Leo to cope with his feelings of guilt it was what Leo claimed he needed. In the end though Don was sure that his older brother needed the love and compassion just as much and it was something that Don could provide to balance out the harshness.

Together the two of them sat there drinking in each other’s presence thirstily like a man dying from lack of water. Don may not have liked the way Leo felt the need to handle his darker emotions but he was honored that he was the one that his brother turned to and he wasn’t going to let his leader or brother down in his time of need.

“Is it better now?” Don asked hesitantly, needing to know that what he had done truly helped.

Leo didn’t always like to talk right after a sessions like this so Don didn’t press too hard.

“I think so,” Leo whispered nuzzling into Don’s neck. “Thank you Don. Thank you.”

The weariness in the young leader was very apparent and Don just sat there holding his brother gently. The medic was careful to keep Leo leaning on his hip so that the bruising wouldn’t be irritated though he knew that it would be sore for Leo to sit down for the next few days.

Part of Don felt helpless that he couldn’t get Leo to understand that the whole weight of the world wasn’t on his shoulders alone. In the end though Don had to accept that this was just part of who Leo was and choose to be honored that he was the one that could help his brother through these hard times and be the brother and leader they all needed and wanted him to be.


End file.
